edenszerofandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 1
To Sky Where Cherry Blossoms Blow is the 1st chapter of Hiro Mashima's Edens Zero. Summary Under the night sky, a young boy named Shiki watches a shooting star pass by alongside two machines, named Demon King and Michael. The Demon King tells Shiki the star is a dragon, while Michael says its a comet, much to Demon King's amusement. He then tells Shiki that one day, he should leave their home and see new lands and make all sorts of friends, calling them the most important thing in the world because they'll have your back and that if they cry for you, to never let them go. Shiki thinks he is talking about Michael, who says machines can't cry because they don't have hearts, to which Demon King says everyone has a heart no matter who they are. Years later, a young girl named Rebecca and her cat Happy arrive at the Granbell Kingdom to make videos for their Blue Cat Channel. When the machines tell them that they're the first customers in a hundred years, they open up everything in the Kingdom and throw an elaborate opening, though Rebecca forgets to record it. Later they face a giant robot cat as part of a quest in the park when suddenly, Shiki jumps out and crushes it. Rebecca freaks out and punches Shiki when he starts poking her body, causing him to realize that she's a girl. Shiki then asks Rebecca and Happy to be friends, as he's never met another human before, which causes the two to panic and run back to the park, only to find that he followed them. Shiki introduces her to all the machines and proclaims that they are all good friends before they start celebrating their first customer with a party. Unknown to them, an archer machine watches them before heading to Granbell Castle to inform the king about their guests, saying the time has come. At the inn, Shiki tells Rebecca that he wants to leave and see the world, but he stays to fix up the machines. Once Shiki falls asleep, Michael tells her that the Demon King brought him to the island ten years ago as his grandson, and they've taken care of him since he broke down. The robots offer the two a room for the night, though not before Rebecca gives Shiki a haircut. The next morning, Shiki awakens to find his hair cut and everyone is missing. Elsewhere, Rebecca wakes up outside with her and Happy tied to stakes. As Shiki arrives, the King says they have been abandoned for a century by humans after becoming self-aware, which has made the robots despise humans. Thus, they intend to kill the two and use their ship to escape, even saying they only let Shiki live because of the Demon King, to his disbelief. As the machines beat the shocked Shiki into the ground, Rebecca tearfully asks them how they could say such things after all Shiki has done. Remembering what his grandpa said, that if he finds friends who will cry for him, never let them go, Shiki gains the will to fight and sends the machines flying before facing the King. Rebecca is freed thanks to Happy, who explains that Shiki possesses Ether Gear, an old power that can use his internal Ether supply to make his as strong as any machine. Shiki defeats the King with a single punch that causes the ground to collapse before rescuing Rebecca and Happy, revealing his Ether Gear of Gravity that allows him to float before. After flying them to their ship, the Aqua Wing, Shiki says he intends to stay behind, but Rebecca drags aboard and takes off. After they clear Granbell, Rebecca reveals that it was part of the Sakura Cosmos, with Aqua Wing being a spaceship. Just as Shiki understands that they are in space, the same shooting star he saw as a boy passes the ship, with Rebecca revealing it to be a Dragon. In the Granbell Kingdom, the King and Machines reveal that their actions were a ploy; years ago, they knew their batteries would soon die, so the Demon King begged them to send Shiki off, saying he will change the universe. As the robots begin to deactivate, Michael notes that if one were ever to feel such loneliness, they would not wish for a heart. As they leave the planet Granbell, Shiki tearfully says that the robots of Granbell were still his friends, thanking them and vowing never to forget any of them. As the trio begin their journey, Shiki decides that he's going to make a hundred friends in the universe, while it is noted that, in time, the whole universe will know his name, Shiki Granbell. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles *Shiki Granbell vs. King Powers, Skills, and Abilities used Powers used *Ether Gear **Gravity Ether Gear Skills used *Demon Machine Style: Heavy Fist Abilities used *Flight *Hand-to-Hand Combat Items used *Aqua Wing Navigation Category:Chapters